honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MaximusHH/Races or ethnicities in Honorverse?
Hi everyone, Just a quick introduction, I started reading Honor Harringtone about 10 years ago as a recommendation from a South African friend. I started with HH1 and loved it so much! At the time it was really difficult to get hold of the HH series books in the UK but I manged to get HH1 and HH3 from Waterstones or somewhere like that. There was also a few on Amazon but they were in the States and too expensive to import at the time for me. I have been a massive Sci-Fi fan all my life so reading HH was like a breath of fresh air, and I wan't such a big reader of Sci-Fi either but loved Sci-Fi films and TV series. So recently I decided to pick up HH1-2-3-4 from Amazon.co.uk as they have the entire series now availble in uk for reasonable price. I will be ordering the rest shortly :) Anyway I am now on HH3 and week 3, reading at every oppotunity. I started to search the internet about HH and found this amazing Wikia! I'm new at this so sorry to admin if I mess up some of the pages, especially the forum as I don't understand how that works yet :P Anyway onto my question. I was wondering if there is any pre-disposed ethnic races for specific empires, kingdoms or planets in Honorverse? I know HH is mixed chinese decendent and so far I have had references to other races such as Henke who obviously has dark skin and so must be either African decendent or Indic. Obviously there is no bias or racism in Honorverse, that I have read so far, and races or ethnicities are considered equal. Does this mean that the human race had overcome racism before the first colonisation ship left Earth? Or was the human race still segregated when the colonisation ships left and hence certain ships carried certain races, or a large amount of people from one country, to a specific planet which consequently grew into an empire? This is a highly interesting topic for me as I like to observe histories of races and immigration which consequently leads to mixing, which I find beneficial to society. I understand that Honors' mother is from original Chinese decent from Old Earth and lived on Beowulf. Does this mean that a colonisation ship been build in East Asia to take people to colonise Beowulf? I read on this site also that the colonisation of Beowulf was the second planet to be colonised, why is this and how did it come about? It's possible that only DW can answer these questions as the information is probably floating around in his head somewhere :( Also I am not sure but I get a feeling there are certain mannerisms of say Manticore and Haven that for me are familiar to certain countries. This may be subjective for everyone, but I feel that Manticore has a more British Imperial flavor to it (but without the drive to take over countries), hence the monarchy and certain Naval traditions. Of course many countries have monarchies and navies so I may be biased as I am British :P Anyway those are my questions and thoughts for now. I would have posted this in the forum for everyone to discuss but I didn't know how. I hope someone reads this :) Thanks! Category:Blog posts